1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motive structure for transporting objects, and more particularly to a circular crankshaft and driverod assembly for moving workpieces between workstations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a very large number and wide variety of mechanical and electro mechanical apparatus for conveying objects through a distance, linear or otherwise, in the available art. Since the advent of the manufacturing assembly line, many devices and structures have been developed for transporting or conveying tools or workpieces through a distance.
Examples of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,949, issued Feb. 28, 1978 to Davis et al, entitled CART PUSHING APPARATUS which describes an apparatus for intermittently pushing a plurality of aligned carts along a predetermined path. The apparatus includes a pair of oscillating pusher bars having a plurality of aligned lugs thereon which engage a portion of the undersurface of the carts and push them forward as the bars move in a forward direction. As the pusher bars move in the opposite direction, the lugs disengage from the cart, so as to permit the cart to remain stationary.
U.S. Pat. No. 213,695, issued Mar. 25, 1879 to Sanford entitled IMPROVEMENT IN MOVEMENTS FOR ELEVATING AND CONVEYING, describes a structure that consists in the combination of two series of bars and cranks, or their equivalents, imparting to them vibratory and longitudinal movements, so that one series of the bars work forward and upward at the same time that one series of them work rearward and downward, whereby articles to be transported from place to place may be moved along the faces of said base continuously, and with a positive motion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,867, issued Aug. 24, 1982 to Minasov et al entitled COKE DRY QUENCHING PLANT, a lift structure is disclosed wherein each of the lifts is provided with a carriage transporting a body for carrying coke upwards from the hoisting shaft to the coke-charging means, and downwards. Also provided in the plant is a trestle installed along the quenching chambers on the level of the lifts coming out from the hoisting shafts, and a means for transferring the carriage of the lift in horizontal plane along the trestle and perpendicularly thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,919,199, issued Jan. 13, 1932 to Camerota entitled CONVEYER FOR CYLINDRICAL OBJECTS, describes a conveyer with mechanical means for progressing a series of pipe flasks or other cylindrical objects from one station to another with intermittent rolling movement and with each object maintained at a spaced distance from the next object and with its axis truly perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the conveyer.
Other references in the general field of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,009,927 and 1,532,022, UK Pat. No. 808,003 and German Pat. Nos. 497,303 and 887,175.